


金东/公共物品

by lancelotcx



Category: NP - Fandom, 德云社, 李鹤东 - Fandom, 谢金 - Fandom, 金东
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelotcx/pseuds/lancelotcx
Summary: 厕所play脑洞罢了勿上升靴靴厕所约炮3P
Kudos: 5





	金东/公共物品

**Author's Note:**

> 厕所play  
> 脑洞罢了  
> 勿上升靴靴  
> 厕所约炮3P

咚咚咚，皮鞋厚厚的鞋跟砸在水泥地上。

李鹤东的头上滴下几滴汗，有些紧张。

咚咚咚，咚咚。隔壁隔间的门板被有规律的敲响。

来了，李鹤东吞了一下口水。一根指头先从隔板的鸟洞中伸了出来，勾了勾指节。

李鹤东赶紧弯腰，用厚实的嘴唇包裹住那节手指，还有些腥臊味道，男性荷尔蒙的气息让兴奋的信号电流从头窜到尾椎骨，直到隔壁那人收走了手指，嘴唇挽留着指腹，发出了恋恋不舍的啧啧水声。

李鹤东赶紧扒着门板向对面看去，厕所灯光微弱，什么都看不见，只能看到模糊的肉体晃荡着向鸟洞中来，李鹤东赶紧退了一步。

还好鸟洞够大，对面那人的东西绝对称得上极品，李鹤东夹了夹屁股，好像随时有水儿流出来似的，照旧先下嘴含住了那根粗长的阴茎，鸟洞被很多人草过，绝称不上干净，两股不同的腥臊味道在李鹤东周围环绕，他尽量的深吞进那根东西，他不知道男人此时有什么反应，只能听见手指打字的声音，难道自己服务的不够好？那人尽然还有心思玩手机。

李鹤东心一横，直把两颗卵蛋也拽过自己这边来，将鸟洞堵得死死的，不射出来男人绝不能抽回去。

龟头已经达到喉咙之后的深度再也不能深入半分，可还有小半不能被李鹤东吞下，他只得用手照拂着，硕大的龟头卡在喉咙眼儿，哪怕没有外力箍着，李鹤东也没法儿后退半分。

咚咚咚，又有人进了厕所，李鹤东的心提到了嗓子眼儿，配合着一条一条的龟头，太刺激了，大颗大颗的汗珠从他额头滴下来，他没有跪在地上，而是弓着腰伺候着隔壁的大鸡巴。因为那人在第一个隔间就停下了，李鹤东的注意力马上就被转移到面前的jb上。

品尝大棒好像什么美味一样，嘴唇长时间没能闭合，下颚又酸痛，口水滴滴拉拉的顺着卵蛋滑向门板，滴落在地上。嘴里生出一条湿漉漉的延长线，和门板长在一起了。

可外面咚咚的脚步声马上又响起来了，推开了第二扇门，第三扇。。。直到自己这扇门，被人推了两下，没推开。

李鹤东进退两难，他根本没办法转头去拉门，万一锁头被推开怎么办。

不等李鹤东细想，吱吱呀呀，门已经开了，那个男人用蛮力把锁头拽开了，一切都完了，都完了，李鹤东腿软的腰直往下塌，好像要跪在地上似的。

只听那人说，“我还没草你，你就腿软了，这么想要大鸡巴？”

好像门板隔壁的人也跟着轻轻笑了一声。

李鹤东嘴里卡着一根大鸡巴根本没法儿回头看那人长什么样子。

只感觉到那人拉上了门，好像锁没坏他还锁上了，然后手就搭上了自己的皮带，三下五除二就把李鹤东的裤子退到了膝盖的地方。

“呜呜。。呜。。。”李鹤东假装挣扎了一下，他心里升起的更多的还是期待，嘴里喊着大鸡巴屁股早就湿了，他本来准备对着门板草呢，没想到可以玩儿奥利奥。

无力的反抗当然挣脱不了身后的人，哪怕没看，但是根据气场李鹤东觉得这也应该是个极品大屌，屁股里的水又往外涌了，自己的小鸡巴也流起了眼泪。

不负所望，那人上来直接进入主题，大力拍了拍李鹤东丰润的屁股，拍的充血，屁股里的水儿银丝飞溅，把整个屁股染得亮晶晶。

那人掏出大鸡巴直捣黄龙，敏感的肠壁努力接纳着和面前这跟不相上下的肉桩子，很快那男人就冲刺起来，他扣住李鹤东的腰窝，猛力冲撞着，小腹拍到李鹤东屁股上发出啪啪啪的响声，李鹤东的手不得不扶上薄薄的门板，嘴里还塞着鸟洞里的鸡巴，嘴唇直冲向前，不停地拍在门板和蛋蛋上，鼻尖撞得通红。

他努力不发出浪叫了，可是实在是太爽了，巨大的四颗卵蛋重重的拍在自己的屁股上，下吧上，他腿软的直想跪下，可腰被男人钳的紧紧的，努力的站着。

李鹤东额头鼻尖都砸红了，不知道是情欲还是被撞得，头晕乎的很。

洞里的人被服务久了，率先射了，精液灌进李鹤东喉咙深处，又争先恐后的从鼻子里嘴巴里冒出来，李鹤东被淦的直翻白眼，嘴里喊着，“不行了，要被草死了。”

不多会儿，后面也被喂得饱饱的，乳白色的东西不停地顺着大腿根流到脚踝上还不能停止，还在不停地往外流着。

李鹤东低头一看，他的小腹都被射的微微凸起了，一按下去，精液就像喷泉一样喷出来。

那两个人淦完就走了，李鹤东缓了一会儿，用内裤擦干净精液，出去洗了把脸，牛仔裤底下中空，自己的那坨肉早就被草射了，一步一晃的走出厕所。

到停车场准备开车的时候，却突然眼前一黑，再睁眼的时候感到被绳子捆住，在一个床上，自己只能看到天花板。

两个高大的男人走进来，长得一模一样，“我们叫谢金。”

李鹤东脑子还没醒过来，就又被拽起来插屁股了，其中一个把李鹤东抱在怀里，另一个站着，把几把塞进李鹤东嘴巴里抽插，李鹤东的大脑又立刻陷入这场刺激运动的兴奋中了。

（有机会填坑/克隆人+3p+绑架强迫爱+双龙）

**Author's Note:**

> 没错你猜到了，玩手机就是为了叫另一个人过来  
> 吸吸  
> 本质还是谢金x李鹤东  
> 两个都是谢金，本体+克隆人罢了，  
> 老谢早就盯上小李了，用克隆人先约炮蹲点看看哪里能蹲到人罢了  
> 为啥选这个分类呢，因为第一个是小李主动的，第二个虽然半推半就但是还算是强迫性爱吧  
> 而且我准备打包回家强制爱来着mlbg   
> 有机会填坑吧，回家克隆人不是要几个有几个，斯德哥尔摩他不香吗？  
> 没有逻辑 有疑问就是你对


End file.
